


Autumn of 2014, St Barts

by tokyoeye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyoeye/pseuds/tokyoeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"when you knew that it was over<br/>you were suddenly aware<br/>that the autumn leaves were turning<br/>to the color of her hair"<br/>                                                  ---------"The Windmill of Your Mind"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn of 2014, St Barts

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by lazily_astray's genderbent au ["Tha Joan Diaries"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171504)
> 
> Kudo to [lazily_astray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazily_astray) herself for beta-reading this:)
> 
> As usual, don't forget to leave me a comment or a kudo! I shall continue posting more chapters as I go. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

**  
**  


_Monday 9th December_

  
The holiday has ended and Sherlock is left to face the hideous start of another school term. As Sherlock had concluded long ago, her classmates’ boring little brains do not improve as they age, which to Sherlock, is a cross she must bear for two more years.

“Two more years,” Sherlock hisses to herself as she kicks her dorm door shut and apathetically throws her only luggage onto her bed. Then she drops onto one of the queen-size beds and pulls out her book in progress--- _The Science of Deduction_. Right now, she’s experiencing the back-to-school resentment and the only thing that could calm her down is the thought of being able to finish her book without interruptions from her dear sister and her mum. Being stuck with them for two whole months in their countryside cottage was far too much for a lifetime.

 _Knock knock_. The sound is heard and processed in Sherlock’s brain as she continues to read at the same time; a handy skill Sherlock has developed well in the attempt of living with three other people that will not for the life of her leave her alone, because apparently they care about her. And it has continued to help as she lives in the dorm of a boarding school. The knock, judging by the pressure applied onto the door and the exact two seconds for two times, belongs to the one of Georgia Lestrade, a senior prefect who in Sherlock’s conspiracy theory, has earned her title through her sister’s connection. (Her sister is the crowned queen of this school. “ _Head girl_ ”, as they call her.) Lestrade is of course, one of the “surveillance cameras” Mycroft has set to make sure Sherlock doesn’t get expelled while she’s still here. However, Sherlock has chosen to pretend that no one is in the room and in the hopes that Lestrade will piss off. Having shared the guardian role with Mycroft for more than three years, Lestrade has become Sherlock’s “half-sister” and is not fooled by the illusion. Georgia has the courtesy to wait three seconds. She walks straight in once that’s over.

Sherlock still lying lazily refuses to acknowledge the presence of her visitor. Lestrade, being a century of mentally more mature than the puddle of cloth lying on bed, knows better than to wait for a greeting. “Here’s your timetable for this year and your senior uniform. For the well-being of your potential roommates, your sister has pulled some strings and the office has decided that this room is all yours. BUT ANY COMBUSTION EXPERIMENT IS STILL OFF THE TABLE.” The last sentence was said in the remembrance of the death of an innocent. (Sherlock had smuggled an otter into her room last year and accidentally killed the little thing when her experiment exploded next to the cage. The incident also became part of Mycroft’s persuasion for the school to let Sherlock have the  
room all to herself).

Placing the objects neatly on Sherlock’s table, Lestrade turns around and starts walking towards the door. However, she hesitates to stop for a second, glancing at Sherlock over her shoulder and lets out a sigh.

“Did my sister also instruct you to give me a speech on the importance of being earnest?” Sherlock, not bothering to look away from the book, asks. She clearly has deduced what Lestrade is sighing for.

“You know you’re a pain in the arse sometimes? Well, cross that. _Always_?” And without Sherlock’s comeback, Lestrade leaves, knowing that not letting Sherlock have the last word will probably piss her off for a while.


End file.
